The Mini Sailor Scouts
by Towa-chan
Summary: Miyuri is the daughter of Chibi Usagi. She is given a quest to find the new sailor scouts since the current ones no longer could use their powers. Then the girls find an enemy who is after Princess Celestia, the celestial sailor scout. This puts a wrench in their mission. What are the girls going to do now?
1. Chapter 1

The Mini Sailor Scouts:

ch.1

Chapter Summary: The sailor scouts have grown old, and can no longer fight. Rini gives her daughter Miyurei a mission, to gather the new mini sailor scouts.

Author comments: Hello everyone! Winxsakura here. Thanks a bunch for taking time to read the first chapter of my story. Flames will be ignored.

Story: Hello, I'm Miyurei, the moon princess. My mother is Rini, the most wonderful queen on earth...um, on the moon that is. Mom keeps getting so worried lately. She keeps telling daddy that our planet needs new sailor scouts. I think we're fine. Mom is quite strong for a lady. She was a sailor scout after all. Mom and dad could hire guards and they could use magic. But nooo! Geez. I should calm down now. Hey, mybe Cosma could play with me. She is the sweetest kitty ever. But oh, she's my guardian. I sighed and did my hair.

My favorite sailor scout was sailor Venus, so I style my hair after her. I think I even know how to do odangos too. Odangos are one of many traditional hairstyles my mom wears. Yeah. My mom's usual and favorite hairstyle. Even grandmother Serenity wears odangos. I brushed my my wavy blond hair throughly. I curled my bangs so my heart shape on my them was more poofy. I put pink bow in my hair and smoothed my powder pink gown.

I slammed my bedroom door and ran down the hallway. I opened my brother Tetayshi's oor and screamed. ''WAKE UPPPPP SLEEPYHEAD!'' '' Ow! Are you freacking deaf? SHUT UP,'' screamed Tetayshi. He scowled at me and slammed the door. ''So much for a prince. Not even a begger would want to marry you,'' I mumbled. I poofed my hair and continued barging down the stairs. ''Morning mother. Morning father,'' I said. The queen sighed.'' I've told you, no slangs are said in this house. It's time you've started acting like a princess,'' said the queen. The king nodded his head. I rolled my eyes and ate my breakfast.

Miyurei dear, we have something to tell you,'' said the queen. ''What?! I bet this is about being lady-like,'' I said. '' No darling. Not even the slightest bit of what you're saying,'' said mother. I tilted my head to the side and drew a confused look on my face. What? ''I've been talking lately about the sailor scouts. Well, dad and I are giving you a new quest. I know you're only 8, but you are the only hope for us. Because you are the princess. You have special powers. The sailor scouts have lost all their power. The scouts lose their power around the age of 36. So, you're mission is gather all the mini sailor scouts,'' said mom. She gave me my supplies and I used my wand mom gave me. ''I'll help you,'' Cosma chirped. I nodded and held the wand up high. '' Moon Cosmic Wand, take me to earth,'' I said. Then I was warped into a portal.

Authors Comments: So, how do you like my first chapter? This chapter is very short, but I promise that the others will satisfy you. Thanks a bunch for reading. And a good day too all of you.


	2. Chapter 2

ch.2

summary: Miyurei arrives on earth and makes a new friend, Yue. Miyurei finds out that Yue is Sailor Mini Mercury.

Story: I got warped to earth. I had a bad landing and fell in a river. ''Crap. Cosma? Why are you laughing?'' ''It's just that you are whining and soaking wet, and I am all pedigree and dry,'' smirked Cosma. ''Why you little brat!'' I picked her up and dumped her in the water. I swam to the surface and ran away from Cosma who was hissing and she looked pretty scary.

I bumped into a girl who was reading a book. I splashed water all over her. She looked up at me. ''I-I-I'm so sorry!'' ''Oh. I'ts okay. I did'nt notice it coming,'' said the girl. I gave her a nervous smile. ''I'm Yue. Pleasure to meet you. Whats your name?'' ''Oh!My name is Miyurei,''I said shyly. ''I would like to get to know you better. Why don't we get a milkshake,'' said Yue. ''Umm... you see, I'm broke,'' I said. ''Don't sweat it,'' she said. Oh wow! She's so 'S SO KAWAII! I used my magic by a snap of a hand to freeze Cosma. She growled at me as I skipped away with Yue.

We entered the milkshake parlor. People were staring at me like I was a stupid idiot. I wore a gown, while others wore skirts or shorts. Yue was wearing a blue tennis short and she wore a blue and green striped tanktop. She looks awfully beautiful for a geek who loves to read a whole bunch of books.

We went to the counter and took our orders. ''Hmm... I'll take a chocolate milkshake.''I want oreo's,''I said. But did'nt mean to blurt it out. We sat down and finished our milkshakes.

We got up and left the restaurant. We were walking down the street as someone grabbed Yue's arm. She turned around and found an enemy. She screamed loud. Another monster kicked me far away. My stomach really hurt. Then an insignia on Yue's head glowed. I gasped.''It's sailor Mercury!Yue, grab this,''I said as I handed her a Mercury transformation crystal.''Say Mini Mercury Power!'' Yue managed to get loose of the monsters grip. She nodded. She held the crystal up high. ''Mini Mercury Power!'' She looked awesome. Just like Sailor Mercury. She wore a dark blue mini pleated skirt. She had navy blue boots, white gloves with blue borders. Her hair was as short as Sailor Mercury's, same color, but now fringed shoulder cut. Sailor Mini Mercury's wand gave her the power to understand magic.''Mercury ice darts!'' Just as she said, darts of ice pierced the monster's skin. Both of them collapsed and dissappeared. ''Wow! You're sailor Mercury Mini. Now I'll tell you my secret! I'm princess Miyurei. This is my guardian cat, Cosma. I pointed at the angry black cat. ''Nice to know you. Let's be friends,'' said Yue. I nodded as a wide grin spread across my face.

Author Comments: SO,what do ya think? Thanks a heap if you are still reading the story from the first chapter. =)


	3. Chapter 3

The sleepover:

Authors comments: I would like to thank all the people who took their time to read my story. Thank you TakikoHotaruTomoeOkuda for reading my story. I also want to thank Luna Goddess Of The Night Sky for reviewing my story and giving me tips to make a better story.

Story: I should be heading back Yue. It was a pleasure meeting you,''I said with a sad expression starting to creep on my face.''I guess I'll see you tomorrow.'' ''Wait! I could ask your parents if we could have a sleepover tonight,''Yue chimed. My parents are on the moon. So it's settled. Cosma and Miyurei will have a sleepover at MY house,''demanded Yue. We ran around the neighborhood. We stopped in front of a huge mansion that was miles away from any civilization. ''Holy tarnation! Yue-chan! You are so rich,''I winked. Cosma hissed at me. Cosma was carrying all the luggage around with her. Yue fished out her key from her pocket and opened the door to the mansion. ''Wow, Yue! This is a a huge place! And I get to stay in it,'' I rejoiced. ''Okay! ''I'll show you my room,'' Yue cheerfully said. Yue ran a series of stairs and opened a door. I followed her in. ''Wow! Gold and silk everywhere! Twin beds. How exquisite,'' I cheerfully chirped. I put my things in the room. ''Let's explore. We can be detectives. We can torture Cosma,'' Yue said while fishing out two explorer hats and coats. ''Awesome! You hear that Cosma? We're going to bug you. Then you'll have to play explorers with us.'' '' Ughh... childs play. You may bug me, but you can't make me play stupid explorers with you guys,'' Cosma groaned. I fished out a hat and put it on Cosma. ''Really weird. Explorer Cosma. That hat suits you well, Yue smirked. ''WHY YOU LITTLE PEST,'' Cosma shouted. ''You're the one who's little Cosma, don't deny it,'' I shouted. We were busy arguing with Cosma as time flipped by. ''Let's explore the house, Yue said adventerously. ''We are looking for a spider!'' I was busy looking for strange objects in the house. ''Eeek! What is that? So strange. Yue! This thing freaks me out,'' I screamed. I hugged Yue with my dear life until she choked.'' Cough...coughcough, Miyurei, you're killing me,Yue said trying to get out of my grasp. ''What the heck is that freaky insect,'' I said scared like crazy. ''Oh. That's a spider Miyurei,'' Yue said trying to maintain her concealed laugh. ''Step on it! Before it kills us!'' Yue's eyebrow lifted in confusion. ''Not everything is magical Miyurei. It's earth, It is most likely that there hardly is anything magical except computer graphics,'' Yue confidently boasted. ''Next on the LIST,'' I said trying to avoid listening to her scientific stuff. ''Hmm... we shall find, oh... I'm tired. Goodbye everyone!'' Cosma followed me upstairs and we all got ready for bed. ''I'm too lazy. I'll just sleep,'' I yawned. Yue shrugged and turned off the lights.''Goodnight,'' everyone said.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4:Sailor Celestia

Author Comments: Hello! Sorry for the late update! I was busy writing other fanfics!So sorry!

Story: I woke up. I jumped out of bed and happened to put all my weight on cosma. She meowed really aggressive and loud. That woke up Yue. She yawned and smiled at me. I smiled back with a sorry look on my face. I woke her up! ''Well. Maybe we will meet another sailor scout. Who knows what adventure awaits the two of us,'' Yue chirped. I nodded. Well, my friend Sakura wants to play with me today. We should go see her. She's all bubbly and kawaii,'' Yue pestered annoyingly. We all left the house after a while. We walked to Sakura's house. We rang the doorbell. A girl who was around 12 or 13 opened the door. She was very skinny and had rosy skin. She had hair that was auburn streaked with strawberry pink highlights. She had emerald green eyes that showed so much emotions. She had natural lipstick and blush. I could tell with my magic. It's pretty amusing. Sakura had rosy pink cheeks and lips. ''Ohayo! It's nice to see you again Yue-chan! And this must be your friend,'' She smiled. ''SO KAWAII!'' Yue and Sakura sweatdropped and looked at me. ''Umm...Sorry,'' I softly said, a slight blush tint on my cheeks. Yue and I took a seat on one of the couches. We chattered. I felt an extremely high amount of energy from Sakura-chan. Higher energy than any normal humans. Sakura pet Cosma's head as she purrs madly. Then we decided to sit on the grass in the backyard. We saw a lady coming to us with a scepter. She had utterly formal and unusually tacky clothing. I gave her a weird look and faced away. She pointed at me. ''You!'' She pointed at me with an evil grin on her face. I knew she was from a planet that means, she used magic. This was no childs play. ''Don't tell anybody,'' Yue somberly pleaded Sakura. She nodded with uncertainty in her voice. ''Mini Mercury Power!'' Yue transformed. The lady focused on me. She slammed me against a wall. I passed out. ''Miyurei!'' Yue and Cosma yelled worryingly. Sakura hardly knew Miyurei, but she couldn't let this mega freak controll her friends emotions. She yelled. ''Let my friends go!'' She growled at the lady. She was shocked. A huge rainbow Aura surrounded gasped. She closed her eyes and let her heart guide her. She spinned in a circle and sent a harmful ultraviolet beam at the lady. She felt white light surround her. She turned into a sailor suited soldier. She had a rainbow pleated skirt. She had a crescent moon tiara and had super sailor style sleeves. Her outfit was the most unique one and had all the colors of the planets. She had ultraviolet light all around her. ''Lunasphere of wind! Release and dispell!'' A surge of wind blew at the at the opponent. She stood up and hung her head in defeat. ''I'll get you next time sailor brat!''

Author Comments: Please review. That way, I will update faster.


End file.
